cat_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimstar's Past
ALL CREDIT GOES TO URNAM 7!!!! Characters Chestnutfall Dimstar '' ''Scarletpelt '' ''Brightstar Sunstorm Robinpoint Whitespots Blackstripe '' 'Chestnutfall' Chestnutfall is a brown tom with three darker stripes on his back, darker ear tips and markings around his eyes, and long thorn sharp claws. 'History' Chestnutfall is first seen in the apprentices den when he starts to make fun of Dimpaw with Blackpaw and Whitepaw when he shouts "Hello, i'm Dimpaw!" When Dimpaw walks out of the apprentices den Chestnutpaw is seen muttering to himself that it's going to be a long six moons. He is next seen when he takes a mouse from Dimpaw, but Dimpaw snaps at him saying that is was the last mouse on the fresh kill pile and he already had his share, as Chestnutpaw replies back saying, "Runts like you do need to eat as much as cats like me," and then gives the mouse to Scarletpaw, then asks her what she thinks of Dimpaw and she says she thinks he's innocent and fun to talk to. Chestnutpaw is surprised then laughs and calls him DimWit. He is then seen when he recieves his warrior name: Chesnutfall and makes fun of Dimpaw for being pinned down by Shadestar, leader of Thunderclan, and then later seen when Brightstar gives Dimpaw his warrior name as he tells Whitespots he hopes she names him DimWit but his warrior name turns out to be Dimlight. Next, he's seen when Shadowclan's deputy, Robinpoint is killed and Brightstar and the other cats of Shadowclan sit vigil for him. Brightstar then decides who the next deputy will be. Chestnutfall thinks and hopes it will be him, unfortaually it was Dimlight. Surprised, he calls him a pipsqueak and says he better be the best deputy he can be. Brightstar asks Dimlight if he accepts the role of being deputy, as Chestnutfall interupts saying, "Of course not! he can't be!" Brightstar soon then tells Chestnutfall to stop being rude and let Dimlight chose, he accepts and Chestnutfall says, "Your going to regret this Dimlight, ALL of it." He soon leads Whitespots and Blackstripe into the Dirt-place and asks them if there angry about Dimlight becoming deputy instead of him, they reply and say he should've been deputy instead. Agreeing he tells them then they should make it happen telling Whitespots and Blackstripe his plot to kill Dimlight. Scarred by his plan they say they wont get involved in it. 'Trivia' *Was in love with Scarletpelt, but is highly discouraged by the fact that she likes Dimlight instead. *It is unknown residence were he went after he died, but strongly thought the Dark Forest. 'Quotes' '"Ive wasted my time here, let me go, I wont spend another moment of my precious time with idiots like you, and if i ever did end up killing you, you would just keep on coming back...just..like...me, but, i'm smarter than that." '''Dimstar Dimstar is a large, pale golden tom with blue eyes, three scars on the left side of his face, and a shredded ear. 'History' Dimkit is seen in the nursery, sleeping with his mother, Whitepetal. Dimkit is seen having a nightmare, being tackled by an unknown cat. After he wakes up sreaming, Whitepetal comforts him, telling him that his nightmare was possibly caused by exitment, since tomorrow was his apprentice ceremony. The next morning, Brightstar, the ShadowClan leader, appoints Dimkit as an apprentice, with the name Dimpaw, and made Cleardrop his mentor. When Dimpaw decides to go meet the other apprentices, he shouts out "Hello! I'm Dimpaw!" Though they aren't mentoined by name, three appentices, Chestnutpaw, Blackpaw and Whitepaw, start to make fun of Dimpaw. After Dimpaw runs out of the den, he hears Chestnutpaw mutter that it will be a long six moons for them. Dimpaw is then seen being taught how to hunt a mouse with his mentor, Cleardrop. He leaps for his first mouse, but misses it. A new apprentice, Scarletpaw, is seen coming up to them, but tells them she has to go back to camp. She also tells the names of Chestnutpaw, Blackpaw, and Whitepaw. Dimpaw remembers his mother telling him to ignore what other cats think, and hopes that Chestnutpaw will learn to respect him. Dimpaw goes to the fresh-kill pile to havea mouse, but Chestnutpaw takes the mouse from him. Dimpaw snaps at Chestnutpaw, reminding him that he had already had his share of prey. Chestnutpaw tells Dimpaw that runts like him don't need to eat as much as cats like him, even though the mouse is for Scarletpaw. After Chestnutpaw runs off, Whitepaw and Blackpaw offer their left-overs to Dimpaw, but after Dimpaw replies excitedly, they through a mouse's tail at Dimpaw's head. Scarletpaw arrives but says that she has to leave, since Chestnutpaw has called her over. She tells Dimpaw that he should get to know Chestnutpaw, since he's really kind to her. Dimpaw later then sneeks off to spy on Scarletpaw and Chestnutpaw. Chestnutpaw is seen giving the mouse he stole from Dimpaw to Scarletpaw. Chestnutpaw then asks what Scarletpaw thinks of Dimpaw, and calls him Dimwit when Scarletpaw mentions his name. Dimpaw is then remembering how Whitepetal told him to ignore what others think of him, but thinking that he can't when Chestnutpaw treats him like this. 'Trivia' *Was given a second life from Soulstealer. *He was only given 7 lives, since he had been given a second chance by Soulstealer. *He often has random bouts of insanity, and his left eye will receive a red ring around its pupil due to this. *He has mistakenly been shown as a yellow tom on many occassions 'Family' Mother: Whitepetal Father: Unknown Mate: Scarletpelt 'Scarletpelt' Scarletpelt is a slender, dark ginger-red she-cat with black forepaws and green eyes. 'Trivia' *Chestnutfall was in love with Scarletpelt, but she loves Dimstar. *Her father, an unamed tom and the deputy of shadow clan, was killed in episode four. 'Family' Mother: Unknown Father: Unamed Tom Mate: Dimstar Adopted Kit: Sunstorm 'Blackstripe' Blackstripe is a black tom with darker stripes on his back and forehead, lighter markings around his eyes and blue eyes. 'Trivia' *He and Whitespots turned against Chestnutfall after he revealed his plan to murder Dimstar 'Quotes' "Chestnutfall, I honestly think there may be something flawed in you. You cannot kill Dimlight." "What's the use of being leader if you claw your way up, stepping on other cats, hauling your way through others' hopes and dreams just to get there?" imagescgfdgfdhb.jpg fdhyrdyry.jpg hqdefaultxdfdyghdrfhr.jpg dimstar_speedpaint__for_urnam7__by_amyhawk-d6pudz1.png did_you_know_i_like_revenge_as_well__by_cascadingserenity-d54bfp2.png dimstar_reference_by_urnam7-d4ixpsj.png 'Videos' ' ' Category:My Books Category:Fanfics